


spaghetti

by bone_bed



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bone_bed/pseuds/bone_bed
Summary: The jester shows his beloved world a little more love than usual; the mage indulges him.





	spaghetti

The utterance, the rumbling purr and pleasant joy weaving into every spoken word. Seated at the foot of the bed together were both jester and magician, the taller with a novel in paws, the smaller petting him happily with his front pressed against his back. Tiny massaging hands, few light strokes at his head that distracted him, enough that his mind drifted, quieter.

Seam paused at a particular stroke against the back of his ears.

"TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH?"

"Not enough more like it, but it's fine," he reassured, closing his eyes momentarily and tilting into his touch. Wanting him to keep going. Jevil indulged him with a hum. The lantern by the bedside dimmed their silhouettes, their moment dancing on as the other continued reading aloud; him, continuing his massage at his ears. Gentle-gentle and featherlight, fingers curling into the tufts and trilling delightfully at the sounds he would pull from him, smile hid into his shoulder. Oh, the way he slowed and repeated himself! Tried his best to hide his whines with careful and deliberate stops, arched so slightly, voice a dazed drawl.

With the perk of his double-ended tail, his strokes came to glide down the sides of his furred face as he grazed his teeth to an ear, whispering, "YOU SKIPPED, SKIPPED A WORD," and sank them into it. Not enough to break fabric, but enough to push, enough to feel more of his arch curving into his front, the faint quivers a thrill. He dragged to the very tip and off, palms reverent and soul squeezing. Seam held his breath.

"TRY AGAIN, KITTEN."

"Fine," he breathed out a hiss, lowering and returning to the page with firmer paws. A softer voice, then, and a lilt with subtle rapture unraveling his words the more the fool squeezed and so teasingly bit. Lovable bastard, bastard, lovable, lovable. It came difficult, then, to keep himself focused on his reading, much too focused on the sensations he'd so craved. Eventually he'd stop altogether with a paw catching his noises.

"HA HA. CAN'T READ ANYMORE?" So damningly impish he pulled away, the doll frowning with a stitch of glee and suppressing the want-want-want of more of such endearing contact.

"I wonder why," he said to air, waiting befalling their moments. Testy-testy. Fingers snaked down his arms, went to hook under the first layer curiously. His paws met them there, holding them affectionately. He felt the nuzzle against his shoulder, and he couldn't help but chuckle, chuckle and earn a lovestruck sigh in return.

"SO YOU'VE LOST, LOST THE GAME."

"So you've won the game, Jevil. What of it?"

He moved away and repositioned, floating so that he was now before him, Seam's gaze following how he clasped the book in his mitted hands. Set it aside, gazes then locking, never breaking, so lost in another as he straddled him upon his lap. His tail flicked behind him.

"OH. YOU KNOW." Jevil cocked his head to the side, seeing how curious he was, seeing and imagining. He leveled his tone. Kissed him and parted to say so low, "ON YOUR BACK, DOLL."

He pressed a mindful paw to the jester's chest, button eye glaring amused. Winked. "How 'bout I don't?"

The crescents of his features narrowed higher with the slip of a snicker, "HEE, YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Ha ha ha, 'course not. A little too eager this time..." Without losing another beat, the mage rested back with no sense of grace, flopping and placing his paws over his navel as if preparing to be set in a casket. A funeral for him, for him, for he had already so fully prepared to give him himself so long ago. How the other so plagued him, made him a lovesick puppy (oh, but he was a cat!) with the utmost trust and devotion.

"Have at it then, my light."

Smiling so brilliantly, Jevil bit an end of his mitten, pulling it and tossing it to the side, only to do the same with the other. Slow, slower. He leaned forward; a hand on the left of his head, a hand on the right. A distance much closer, enough to feel his heated breath against the rings of his coil, enough he couldn't help but kiss him again. To pull away, only to trail a line across and follow along the side of his face, "I LOVE YOU"'s escaping each one, the time interval getting longer and longer.

"You're doing well, love," he laughed, bringing his paws to the jester's sides. He wanted to hold him, keep feeling him, return in some way and express to him much more than through just simple words how much he meant it.

But the imp would pull away, features blank and lidded as he gently swatted his paws away. "PAWS OFF THE GOODS, GOODS."

"...Well, at least let me have a nibble later," he huffed. Seam was about to continue, yet middle and index met his lips. If he was going to silence him—why didn’t he just use his lips? Fool.

"NO PROMISES. NOW HUSH."

Casually licking the fingers that so quickly recoiled and wiped against his arm, he snorted and tilted back, smirking and daring him. "Make me." But there, a pout so gentle upon his partner that his soul skipped in his cotton and he'd wanted to reach out right then and there and embrace him. Wanted to murmur more and more of how much he deeply loved him.

He couldn't help it then, when he had reached up with a paw and eased him back to himself to kiss once more. Unhurried, not wanting to catch him off guard or frighten him away, would fit together as puzzle pieces. Smooth, coarse; cotton candy and tea and biscuits, warmth, a chaotic blend of who-knows-what but oh—so sweet and lovely—yet could only focus on touch and feeling and familiarizing. Snaking and snaking and—he slowly bit down on tongue and flicked back his own against the underside of the other’s. A choked moan and Jevil parted quickly, parted with a slip of the cat’s own quietest whines, countenance warming even beneath fur.

More. They wanted more of the other, absolutely, but they’d be damned if they so relented so easily (but what would that matter anyway?) and lost so early. The imp rested his fingers over his mouth for a moment and bit his own tongue—ah, it wasn’t the same, of course not—there was nothing like sandpaper in his mouth, but what a sensation… lo, but this was not his hour! Pleased, he smiled and sat back, taking his paws and bringing them close. He kissed each palm, kept his eyes on Seam and Seam’s eyes on him.

“I TRULY, TRULY LOVE YOU, SEAM,” he murmured only for his ears that so perked, joy fluttering throughout him fleetingly as Seam so fondly replied, “I love you more than I could ever say, Jevil.”

The jester let his paws draw back—play with his own hands so chipped and scarred. Only for a moment, only for a little while. “You really are doing well though,” he mumbled. “Everything about you, I can’t help but adore. Let me know whenever you want to stop, but…” He won’t mind whatever Jevil wanted to do. Let him experiment, touch around—he was a doll, he was his, in a way, so what did it matter? 

Unable to keep the growing flush coloring his face, he pressed another kiss against the back of his paws and said, "PICK A NUMBER."

"One," he purred, "for you're the only one I need, and you've stolen my ace of hearts."

"...HUSH!!" He giggled and placed his hands beside his head again, double-ended tail snaking with his own. Squeezing and squeezing—a wave of pleasure shooting throughout them. Clothes, clothes. Easy does it. Rolling up and over—exposing the cat’s torso, stitches decorating him in all sorts of colors, a tiny heart embroidered at the middle. Articles folded to the side, set away neatly. "ONE, ONE IT IS." He lowered himself to push up against him, teeth sinking into neck. Deeper, deeper, feeling him writhe beneath him and knead at his back, mewling with quick and heavy breaths. Enough, but not quite.

"More,” he rumbled, button spinning and spinning.

Jevil drew back again and gripped his ears. Harder, firmer, seeing how he jolted back and hearing how he whined so delightfully—so much he couldn’t help but tug lightly to hear it again. Again. Again—feel his claws then catch at his cape. "TSK, TSK. I'M THE RINGLEADER HERE."

"And—” he whimpered—”you're doing so well at it, might I add...!"

He set a hand on his chest.

“Cold,” he breathed.

He tapped him on the rotated nose, earning the happy roll of his eyes and a chiming, "Freezing."

Following and following his finger along the middle, sliding it down slowly. “Hot. Hotter. Aflame,” and Jevil found himself pressing at the midriff. With a kiss there, he then kept his eyes on his countenance, receiving a warm and encouraging smile. A little more hesitant. But, he pressed lightly. Harder. Enough to finally, finally break fabric—meet cotton—feel Seam shiver and suppress a flinch despite having been so used to it before. He removed his touch and frowned.

"HON..."

"'m fine, keep going.” He took a deep breath. Nodded. “Promise." After pause, he curled his finger into a loose seam, carefully-carefully pulling it towards himself as a hitched moan escaped the doll, sinking into the bed and shutting his eyes. "A-ah—really, button, you're doing purrfect, ha ha…” A thread the length of his torso, then, and he’d pinch it—slide his fingers along it and hear him hold his breath—still entirely with a low sound leaving him.

He looked up again, this time as he laid it in his mouth and pressed it to the roof—glided it across his teeth. Seam grumbled, "'s real good..." and melted where he lied. Every brush against the tongue had him shaking, messy-messy tails tighter against each other. The jester thumbed the seams at the opening as he worked on the one in mouth, mindful, lovingly. He’d grow louder and louder—every breath a whine, paws so sharply hooked into cape. Jerked back and gasped—

"I—"

Jevil pulled away and removed the string from his mouth, retreating his hands entirely from the strings. "NOT YET, NOT YET.” How could he finish so soon? No fun, no fun! Profanity slipped from the cat as soon as he’d stopped, and so he brought his fingers under his chin, tipping it up. "WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN, SEAMS?"

"Ha!” He quickly took the hand so close to him and kissed his hand, button eye closing. “Love you more than I can say."

"OH! ME TOO, ME TOO!!" he beamed, shaking his head and smirking wide. "BUT I'M NOT LETTING YOU WIN THIS TIME."

Seam frowned up at him. "Not even fur a kiss? My paws?"

He thought it over, if only to continue the other’s growing want-want. "...OKAY YOU ALMOST, ALMOST GOT ME THERE."

His smirk pulled higher.

"BUT NO." Just kidding! He didn’t need to hear him beg, really. That can be for another day. Then, there, he so hastily took his strings back into his hands and pulled them, weaving his fingers through even as Seam lurched forward—into him—dug into his shoulders with a tighter grip. His tail so coiled around his had tightened much more than before, and with the cat so close, he came to bite his ear again, tongue flicking across. Quick, quick, soon, soon. A sudden spasm and he threw his head back, falling onto the sheets with the imp as he gently drove him on, a hand freeing itself to take on of his paws into his own.

Soundlessly, then, finishing without much show—but that was fine, fine. As he panted and recollected himself, the jester would pull forth a string and needle, easily fixing up the hole that had been made without a snitch. What a strange, strange experience; however, if his beloved world so enjoyed it, then he supposed it was well worth the try. Idly then, tired but not enough—they exchanged their lazy kisses and touches with tangled legs and warm embraces. Compliments, reassurances, praises and adoration. Sleepy, sleepy. But so kindly and carefully Seam would press Jevil back to the bed, his magic stirring with a subtle smile.

It was only right that he, too, was allowed to properly treat his own world with love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I have no idea what I was doing and it's a little messy but y'know what it is what it is am I right ha ha - HM.  
> (please let me know if there are any tags I should slap on though; I'm so uncertain with things and all oops;;)
> 
> I'll fix this someday! someday. hopefully. maybe.
> 
> forgive me


End file.
